Eddy's Laundry Adventure
by Smarty 94
Summary: Eddy ends up doing tons of laundry; but when Liquidator takes all the water from his washing machine and several other places, he and Sanders team up with Batman and Darkwing Duck to try and find the dog and get their water back. Meanwhile; Rock is tasked with working with a girl he went to school with in order to capture a criminal, but suspects she has her reasons for helping.
1. Laundry Day

At Ray's house; Eddy was putting loads of clothes in a washing machine.

He closed up the washer and pushed a button on the controls, making the washer start.

"There we go." said Eddy.

He smiled and starts the laundry.

 **Interview Gag**

"Boy am I such a pro at laundry, I thought that having to live at Rayman's house would be difficult considering that he and Globox don't exactly wear clothes, but boy was I wrong." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Eddy walked out of the laundry room and walked over to the kitchen before opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of orange juice and started drinking it.

Just then his phone rang and he picked it up and saw a pic of Sanders.

He pushed the speaker icon before setting the phone down.

"Hello?" said Eddy.

A split screen appeared and Sanders was on the other side.

"Hey Eddy hows My Boyfriend?" asked Sanders.

"Not much, just doing laundry." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

"Very busy today." said Eddy.

Sanders smiled.

"Well I'll help you out." She said.

"Appreciate." said Eddy.

"We are neighbors." said Sanders.

Eddy smiled.

"And my girlfriend." He said.

"I'll be there in a bit." said Sanders.

"Okay." said Eddy.

He pushed the end call icon, causing the split screen on Sanders's side to disappear.

A knocking sound is heard and eddy went to the door and opened it to reveal Sanders.

"Hey there." said Sanders.

"Hey." said Eddy.

The two hugged and Ray came by and saw this.

"I'd say get a room, but you both have your own rooms to go to." said Ray.

He left the house.

Eddy groaned

Unknown to them someone was watching and that someone was Dominator and her Water Dog assistant.

Liquidator chuckled.

"This'll be fun." said Liquidator.

"Don't even." said Dominator.

Liquidator turned to Dominator.

"Why not?" said Liquidator.

"You'll just be pulling a prank on this kid." said Dominator.

"Not even if I took all the water from everyone's homes?" said Liquidator.

Dominator smirked.

"I like it. Hold all the world's water ransom until we get tons of money." said Dominator.

She laughs.

Liquidator joins in, only for Dominator to stop and glare at him.

"Don't laugh with me, you're ruining it." said Dominator.

Liquidator stopped laughing in shock.


	2. Rock's Classmate

Meanwhile with Rock; he was in his and Jaime's apartment doing lots of computer work.

He was looking at a picture of a blue version of Vilgax.

"Where could you be hiding Vile?" said Rock.

A knocking sound was heard.

"Door's unlocked." said Rock.

The door opened up and Sam entered before sitting down on the couch next to Rock.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Sam.

"Doing some research one number one on the Galactic Federation's most wanted list." said Rock, "Vile."

Sam nodded.

"Okay." Sam said before becoming confused, "Why is he number one?"

"So many crimes against the entire universe, one of the biggest alien mob bosses. Just recently the Grand Councilwoman discovered that tons of weapons from the evidence locker were stolen and sold to Vile, causing her to realize that there might be one or two agents on Vile's payroll, so she assigned me to try and find out where he's at and figure out who's selling the weapons to him." said Rock, "But no matter what I do, I always end up empty."

Sam nodded.

"I can understand that." She said.

A beeping sound was heard from Rock's computer.

"Looks like my luck has changed." said Rock.

He pushed a button on his computer and was Skyping with the Grand Councilwoman.

"Ah Rock I see your home." She said and saw Sam behind him. "Hello Sam."

"Madam." said Sam.

Grand Councilwoman turned to Rock.

"Anyways, I've got some good info for you. Vile has a base of operations on Earth's moon." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock clapped his hand.

"Okay then, better head to the moon to arrest Vile and find out who all's in his payroll." said Rock.

"Not so fast." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock groaned.

"There's a catch, there is a witness who knows where exactly the base is, and she'll only tell us on the condition that she gets to tag along." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock became shocked.

"What, but ma'am, that goes against protocol, we can't endanger the lives of any witnesses by bringing them along on any mission." said Rock.

"I know, but she was very persistent. Also, she should be arriving at your apartment real soon." said Grand Councilwoman.

A knocking was heard.

"Must be her." said Rock, "See you when the mission is over."

He pushed a button on the laptop, making the screen go black before he walked to the door and opened it up to reveal a pink female Mobian Bunny who was dressed like Leni Loud and filing her nails.

"Oh man, that's the last time I take a ship to another planet on coach, the food was horrible." the rabbit said sounding like Taraji P. Henson.

Rock became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Oh man, I never would have thought I'd see her again. Back when I was in middle school, she went to the same school as me and was the most popular student ever, even though I was part of literally every sporting team of the school we went to. She was the most self centered person I ever knew, only cared about all the attention she receives." said Rock, "Always manages to get a boyfriend one day, then the next acts like she has no recollection of knowing that boyfriend of hers, that's how selfish she was."

 **End Interview Gag**

The rabbit turned to Rock.

"You supposed to be the bellhop, because I've got tons of luggage outside." the rabbit said before entering the apartment.

Rock feigned a smiled.

"Right away, Sam, a little help." said Rock.

Sam became confused and walked over to Rock before he closed the door.

"What is it, what's this about?" said Sam.

Rock sighed.

"It's about that girl." said Rock.

"What about her?" Sam said before becoming shocked and glaring at Rock, "Wait, are you getting a crush on her?"

Rock became shocked.

"What?" Rock said before becoming mad, "No, I know her to well to even want to become attracted to her."

 **Interview Gag**

Sam was suspicious.

"I don't know if I can trust Rock or not right now. He has been revealing lots of things he's kept hidden." said Sam.

 **End Interview Gag**

"So you're not interested in her at all?" said Sam.

"Yeah, her name is Leslie, and she cared only about the attention she gets." said Rock.

"So why didn't she recognize you when you opened the door?" said Sam.

"Maybe because I stayed as far away from her as possible. That's how much trouble anyone would have gotten if they crossed her path." said Rock, "I remember when I first saw her."

 **Flashback**

Inside a school; a younger Rock was opening his locker and placed his binder in the locker before walking to the school cafeteria.

He got in line and grabbed a tray.

Later; he was sitting at a table with his tray which now included a carton of milk, some chili cheese fries, corn, and a chocolate muffin.

He smiled.

"What a day this has turned out to be." said Rock.

Then a ton of flashing lights appeared and Rock became confused.

He looked around and saw that a younger Leslie walking into the room with tons of paparazzi photo flashing her.

"Who is that?" said Rock.

Then a male Mobian walrus sat down next to Rock.

"New student named Leslie." said the walrus.

Rock nodded.

"Okay, should I talk to her?" said Rock.

"No." said the walrus.

Rock became confused.

"Why not?" said Rock.

"Rumor has it that she always gets a boyfriend everyday and the next day acts like she's never seen the guy." said the walrus.

Rock was confused.

"Really?" said Rock.

"It's only a rumor dude." said the walrus.

 **End Flashback**

"I've been keeping an eye on her during the remainder of middle school." said Rock.

"Okay? I guess." said Sam.

"She's obviously up to something, I know it. Head for Meek's apartment, ask him to look up anything about her." Rock said before giving Sam a picture of Leslie.

Rock looked out the window.

"Oh yeah before I forget, can you toss Leslie's luggage up here?" said Rock.

A ton of suitcases were tossed to him.

"Thank you." said Rock.

Meanwhile in Meek's apartment; Meek and Wart were playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

Meek was Bayonetta while Wart was the Villager.

Meek smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to win." said Meek.

"Don't be to sure about that, I'll be getting the smash ball." said Wart.

"You know that's a Fake Smash Ball right?" said Meek.

Wart became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, it's new. You destroy it, you're dead." said Meek.

A knocking sound was heard.

Meek quickly put a finger on his nose.

Wart became confused.

"Wait, when did we start doing that? I don't even live here." said Wart.

Meek smirked.

"Last week." said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

"Not really, I just wanted a good reason to not stand up." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

Wart groaned and walked to the door and opened it up to see Sam.

"Hey Sam." said Wart.

"Hey Wart." She said and went to Meek

She then pulled out the picture of Leslie.

"Rock is being told to work with this girl he knew from middle school and needs you to see if there's any dirt on her." said Sam.

Meek looked at the photo.

"Seems clean to me." Meek said before laughing, "I'm just kidding. Seriously though, I'll see if she's trouble."

Sam nodded.

"Okay, good to know." said Sam.


	3. Water's Missing

Back at Ray's home; Eddy placed another load of laundry in the washer before turning it on.

He then walked into the living room where Sanders was at.

"Smash Bros Ultimate?" said Eddy.

"Question." said Sanders.

"All the playable characters are unlocked." said Eddy, "Even managed to get the Piranha Plant character from the Mario games."

Sanders nodded.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sanders.

"A Piranha Plant in favor over Waluigi, what is wrong with Nintendo?" said Sanders.

Next was Eddy.

"Yeah I don't get the plant, fans were expecting Wario's best pal to be playable. But considering that there will be five characters made as DLC's in the future, there just might be hope for him." said Eddy.

Lastly was Sonic who chuckled.

"Hate to burst Eddy's bubble, but the future DLC's have been carved on stone, so odds are Waluigi will be stuck as an assist trophy again." said Sonic, "Plus I already traveled to the year 2020 to get some spoilers on who'll be DLC fighters."

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; Sanders and Eddy were playing Smash Bros Ultimate.

Sanders was Ridley while Eddy was Ken.

Sanders smiled.

"Nice game." said Sanders.

"I know." said Eddy, "You should see the adventure mode in this game. World of Light, the opening cut scene was kind of like the ending to Infinity War."

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

"There is one thing I don't get though." said Eddy.

Sanders became confused.

"What?" said Sanders.

"Jigglypuff has been in the Smash Bros series since the first game, why put a pink marshmallow like Pokemon that can sing in the first Smash game over Mewtwo even though that Pokemon became playable in Melee?" said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"I can't believe they made That Balloon Pokémon furry in Detective Pikachu Movie." She said

"You call that creepy? The Mr. Mime was creepy." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

The two continued playing Smash Bros.

"Smash Ball, I'm getting it." said Eddy.

"That's the Fake Smash Ball." said Sanders.

Eddy smirked.

"No it isn't." said Eddy.

An explosion sound came from the tv, shocking Eddy.

"It was a Fake Smash Ball." said Eddy.

Sanders laughed.

Unknown to them the sink turned on and the water dog came out.

"Okay, time to put this plan into affect." said Liquidator.

He tip toed around the house and hits a table.

"Dammit." said Liquidator.

Eddy became confused.

"You hear something?" said Eddy.

"No." said Sanders.

Liquidator sighed in repeaf.

"That was close." He said loud.

He covered his mouth.

But Eddy and Sanders didn't hear it.

Liquidator sighed again.

He then entered the laundry room and opened the washer before sucking up all the water.

"Soapy water, good for your clothes." Liquidator whispered.

"SOMEONE HAS BROKEN IN HERE!" yelled Eddy.

Liquidator groaned.

"Oh now he hears me." said Liquidator.

He ran out of the house as Eddy and Sanders appeared.

Eddy is confused.

"What just happened?" said Eddy.

"No idea." said Sanders.

Eddy went to the washer and opened it up to see the clothes were still wet.

He sniffed them.

"The soap hasn't kicked in yet." said Eddy.

Sanders was confused.

"Really?" said Sanders.

"No kidding." said Eddy, "Yet it's still wet."

He pulled out one of Edd's hats, revealing it was very small.

He became shocked.

"Whoops." said Eddy.

He tossed the hat away.

Sanders saw this.

"What was that all about?" said Sanders.

"Must have used to much fabric softener." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

She then became confused.

"Wait, doesn't fabric softener usually make clothes looser?" said Sanders.

Eddy did some thinking.

"That's a good question, just as much as wondering why Goku hasn't been in any of the Smash Bros games." said Eddy.

"Probably because he's an anime character." said Sanders.

With Goku, he sneezed.

He looked around.

"Was someone talking about that I'll never appear in Smash Bros Ultimate because I started off as an Anime/Manga character?" said Goku.

ChiChi who was with him looked at Goku.

"Pardon?" said Chi Chi.

"Nothing." said Goku.

Back at Ray's house.

Eddy sighed.

"Well, better solve this issue." said Eddy.

He pulled the washing machine away from the wall and inspected it.

"Everything seems fine." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Yep." said Sanders.

"I'm guessing an outside source." said Eddy.

Later the two were outside.

"Nothing here." said Sanders.

Eddy who has a sword looked around.

"He will taste my sword if I get him." He said.

"Don't count on it." said a voice.

The two turned to see Liquidator standing behind them.

The water canine laughed.

"LIQUIDATOR!" shouted Eddy.

"So Eddy we meet again." said Liquidator

Sanders was confused.

"You know each other?" said Sanders.

"He poured warm water on my bed last night." said Eddy.

Liquidator chuckled.

"That wasn't warm water." said Liquidator.

Eddy groaned.

"Also the reason we know each other is he and I battled once." said Liquidator.

 **Flashback**

A giant Liquidator emerged from the sewers.

He laughed.

"Beware Toon City, for Liquidator is here to liquidate your assets." said Liquidator.

He started laughing again, only to hear a tinkling sound and looked down to see Eddy was peeing on his foot.

"What the, are you pissing on my leg? Cut it out." said Liquidator.

However Eddy laughed and continued to pee.

The Water Dog is mad and shot water at Eddy only for Eddy who sees a Luxray and Pikachu calls them and the two electric Pokémon nodded and used thunder on the dog.

Liquidator screamed in pain.

 **End Flashback**

"You peed on some guys foot?" said Sanders.

"If it's yellow let it mellow." Said Eddy, "Plus I did use the two electric Pokémon to attack him."

"That was disgusting." said Liquidator.

He did some thinking.

"The peeing part, not the Pokemon." said Liquidator.

Sanders nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Sanders.

Liquidator became confused.

"So Eddy, why dating a cop, aren't you a criminal?" said Liquidator.

Eddy became mad

"I OWN A LEGITIMATE BUSINESS AS WELL!" He shouted

"He hasn't even been convicted yet." said Sanders.

Eddy glared at Sanders and she saw this.

"By my partner." said Sanders.

The water dog laughed.

"Please, don't make me laugh." said Liquidator.

Eddy is mad.

"What are you up to this time Aqua Breath." Said Eddy.

Liquidator groaned.

"What do you think, I'm just taking control of everyone's water, and don't try and stop me." said Liquidator.

He started laughing before disappearing into the sewer.

"IT'S DISGUSTING IN HERE!" yelled Liquidator.

Eddy is mad.

"Need to get all that water back." said Eddy.


	4. Getting to the Moon

Inside Rock's ship; Rock was piloting his ship towards the moon while Leslie was filing her nails.

"So I'm all like to my friend, ain't no way I'm eating any brownies, they look to much like dog poop, plus I'm trying to watch my figure." said Leslie.

Rock groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

"Of all the things I could have been doing for a mission. I have to work with a former classmate who's nothing but trouble." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Day off after this." Rock said to himself.

"When are we landing?" said Leslie.

"Real soon." said Rock.

The girl nodded.

"Okay, but when's the food coming?" said Leslie.

Rock groaned and pushed a button labeled 'food'.

Then a bowl of soup appeared in front of his former classmate.

"Thanks." said Leslie.

She grabbed a soup spoon and dipped it in the soup before he ate some of it.

"You know, you seem familiar to me, have we met?" said Leslie.

"No." said Rock.

"Yeah, I know you, you're that meerkat back in middle school." said Leslie.

"Must be mistaking me for someone else." said Rock.

Leslie is confused.

"You sure, I never forget a face." said Leslie.

"Maybe I am who you say I am, maybe I'm not." said Rock.

"Yep, we did go to school with each other." said Leslie, "So why didn't you try and talk to me?"

"I was distracted with my school work." said Rock.

"AHA, I knew it was you." said Leslie.

Rock groaned.

"Okay, you got me." said Rock.

"Galactic Federation huh?" said Leslie.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah, really making a name for myself." said Rock.

"By the way, like the hairstyle of yours." said Leslie.

"Figures, it suits me." said Rock.

"Why though?" said Leslie.

"I don't really like talking about it." said Rock, "To painful of an experience."

The girl nodded.

"I see." said Leslie.

"Only my boss knows what happened." said Rock.

She sighed.

"Ok." She said, "Is there a restroom on here?"

"In the back." said Rock.

"Okay." said Leslie.

She stood up and walked off.

A beeping sound was heard and Rock pushed a button on his ship, making a face time chat of Meek appear.

"Hey dude, got anything?" said Rock.

"Plenty." said Meek.

An image of a small square metal box appeared on the screen.

"That Leslie girl you know was in possession of some type of box before it mysteriously disappeared." said Meek.

Rock nodded.

"Okay, anything else?" said Rock.

"Well, there was something about a deadly weapon that disappeared at the same time as well. Could be some type of connection." said Meek.

"Maybe, but I'll need some more evidence." said Rock.

Meek nodded.

"Got it." said Meek.

He then disappeared from the screen as Leslie reappeared in the room.

She smiled.

"Okay then, that was good." said Leslie.

"I'll bet. By the way, were you by chance in possession of anything special?" said Rock.

Leslie laughed.

"Nope." She said.

"She's lying obviously, got to try and act like I don't know anything." Rock thought.

"One more thing, you know about a deadly weapon?" said Rock.

"Nope." said Leslie.

"Connection." Rock thought.

The girl is mad.

"He must not know about what I do for a living." She thought.

"Quick question, what have you been up to after middle school?" said Rock.

Leslie became confused.

"Why do you ask?" said Leslie.

"Just curious." said Rock.

"Well, I've been working for charity." said Leslie.

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

First was the girl.

"Got him tricked." said Leslie.

Lastly was Rock who just chuckled.

"She does not suspect a thing about me." said Rock, "Damn I'm so good at keeping secrets."

 **End Interview Gag**

The ship then landed on the moon.

Rock smiled.

"We are here." He said.

"This'll be good for my blog." said Leslie.

"We ain't here to sight see, we're here to find a mob boss." said Rock.

Leslie grumbled.

"Why did I decide to come here if I can't do any blogging?" said Leslie.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Leslie.

"I don't know why anymore." said Leslie.

Lastly was Rock who was drawing something on a piece of paper.

He smirked.

"She has no clue that she's been figured out." said Rock.

He turned the paper around, revealing he had a huge medal around his neck.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two walked out of the ship and failed to notice a security camera pointed at them.

Rock looked at Leslie.

"So this is where that Vile is at huh?" said Rock.

"Yep, from what I heard." said Leslie.

The whole thing was being viewed by the alien Rock is after.

Vile groaned.

"So, someone has come to try and capture me huh?" the alien said.

The alien laughed.

"That'll be a fat chance coming." said Vile.

He laughed again and farted.

"Oh, come on." said Vile.

He pulled out a can of air freshener before spraying it around the room.

He smiled.

"That's good, that's good. Everyone needs a place that smells good for company. Even if company is trying to arrest you." said Vile.

He then laughed again.

"Though they must be hungry as well." He said. "I may be evil but I hate seeing people starve."

He pushed a button on his desk.

"Hey uh Margaret, there are some trespassers outside my home. Bring them inside and show them to the dining room." said Vile.

"At once sir." Said Margaret's Voice.

Vile chuckled.

"Better make them feel like guests." said Vile.


	5. Stopping Liquidator

With Eddy and Sanders; they were in a cop car driving around the city.

Eddy became confused.

"When did you get the use of cop cars back?" said Eddy.

Sanders looked at Eddy.

"Just last week after a generous donation from some guy from Gotham City." said Sanders.

"Who?" said Eddy.

"Bruce Wayne." said Sanders, "I honestly don't know why?"

Eddy scoffed.

"Have you seen the crime in Gotham?" said Eddy.

"Good point." said Sanders.

The two then stopped at an intersection.

She sighed and looked at Eddy.

"Well we're at a loss." said Sanders.

"Yep, if only there were someone who can help." said Eddy.

Then the Batmobile appeared next to them, shocking them.

"Huh, how convenient." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Yeah." said Sanders.

Eddy smiled.

"Wonder why Batman's in Toon City?" said Eddy.

A window to the Batmobile rolled down and Batman turned to the two.

"The water in Gotham has disappeared." said Batman.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

He then smirked.

"I know who did it." Said Eddy.

"Liquidator." said Batman.

Eddy and Sanders became shocked.

"How'd you know?" said Sanders.

"Because I'm Batman." said Batman.

Then Darkwing Duck who was in the Batmobile as well poked his head out the window.

"That and because I told him." Said Darkwing Duck.

"Okay." said Eddy.

He then became serious.

"But you wouldn't happen to know where he might be, now would you?" said Eddy.

"Nope." said Darkwing.

Sanders smiled.

"I think I know." She said. "The Toon City Damm."

Everyone looked at Sanders.

She looked at everyone.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." everyone said.

"Let's go." said Batman.

"Wait, what about the light?" said Darkwing, "I mean, shouldn't the light change colors for a cop?"

Sanders sighed.

"I got this." said Sanders.

She turned on her sirens.

Darkwing Duck is shocked.

"You needed to turn those things on?" said Darkwing.

Sanders turned to Darkwing.

"Yeah, the intersection lights only change when the sirens are on." said Sanders.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Okay." said Darkwing Duck.

Eddy smiled.

"Isn't she the best?" he said causing Sanders to blush.

"Oh stop." said Sanders.

Batman rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't be any distractions." said Batman.

The two vehicles then drove off.

With Liquator he was at the Toon City Dam and smirked.

"Nice, with all the water, I'll be able to charge big prices for it." said Liquidator.

He started laughing.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." said a familiar voice.

Liquidator became shocked.

"Not again." said Liquidator.

He looked and saw smoke.

"I am the pencil sharpener that won't sharpen your pencil." the same voice said before a shadow appeared in the smoke.

The smoke cleared off, revealing Darkwing Duck.

"I am Darkwing Duck." said Darkwing.

Eddy and Sanders who appeared with Batman became confused.

"I am the pencil sharpener that won't sharpen your pencil?" asked Eddy.

"I don't get it." said Sanders.

"Even I'm at Lost." Said Batman.

"Hey, when everyone's done kissing each other, I've got to escape." said Liquidator.

Sanders and Eddy who were kissing each other glared at the water dog.

Eddy held up a middle finger.

Sanders smiled.

"Yeah wait." said Sanders.

"I was waiting for someone to figure out where I am." said Liquidator.

Everyone fell anime style.

Liquidator shook his head.

"I need to work with a younger crowd." said Liquidator.

Eddy is mad.

"We're not that young." said Eddy.

"Under thirteen." said Liquidator.

Eddy is mad and took a ball out.

"I'll show you with this salt ball." said Eddy.

He tossed it into Liquidator who just sighed happily.

"Feels good." said Liquidator.

Eddy growled.

Sanders saw this.

"Didn't work?" said Sanders.

"Nope, did wonders." said Liquidator, "Audios."

He then went into a pipe before leaving.

Everyone is shocked.

"Dammit, he got away." said Darkwing.

"Where do those pipes lead?" said Eddy.

"No idea." said Batman.

Everyone else groaned.

With Liquidator; he laughed.

"They'll never find me." said Liquidator.

He was swimming around and saw a clownfish named Nemo.

"Have you seen my dad?" said Nemo.

Liquidator became mad.

"Get lost." said Liquidator.

He then flicked Nemo away.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a mad Nemo.

"What a cruel jerk." said Nemo.

Lastly was Liquidator.

"He had it coming." said Liquidator.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Eddy's group; they were looking for Liquidator.

"Wow, so many pipes." said Darkwing, "It'll be hard to find Liquidator this way."

"Not unless we freeze them all." said Eddy.

Everyone looked at Eddy.

"It's pretty smart." said Eddy.

Later; the group had tons of wires attached to some pipes and Batman flipped a knob to 'quick freeze' before the pipes started turning frosty.

He smiled.

"This'll get him." said Batman.

However he was tackled by MacArthur.

"Wrong person." said Eddy.

MacArthur turned to Eddy.

She then turned back to Batman who was glaring at her.

She became shocked.

"Whoops." said MacArthur.

"Also I'm not breaking any laws." Said Eddy.

MacArthur snorted.

"Yeah right." She said.

Then Liquidator popped out from one of the pipes before freezing up.

MacArthur became shocked.

She pulled out a flask and opened it up before pouring some liquid out of it onto the ground.

Sanders noticed it.

"At your age?" said Sanders.

"Helps to take the edge off." said MacArthur.

"Isn't that supposed to be against police regulation to drink on and off duty?" said Eddy.

Sanders and MacArthur looked at Eddy.

"I know things." said Eddy.

Later; the frozen Liquidator was placed into a cargo truck with a freezer inside of it by some cops.

Sanders smiled.

"Takes care of that." said Sanders.

"Yeah, but how're we suppose to take care of the water now?" said Darkwing.


	6. Arresting Vile

Back on the moon; Rock and Leslie appeared at a huge mansion.

"This is it." said Leslie.

"I'll bet." said Rock.

He pushed the doorbell and a foghorn sound was heard.

The meerkat became confused as he spun his belt around, making his armor appear.

"What is this, The Addams Family?" said Rock.

"The what family?" said Leslie.

"Nevermind." said Rock.

The door opened up and the two saw a male chameleon like alien wearing a tux on the other side of the door.

"Master Vile will see you in the dining room." said the chameleon.

The two entered the mansion before the door was closed.

Later; the two were sitting at a table where tons of food was at.

Then Vile appeared at the table and sat down.

"Ahhh, so you're the one who's trying to arrest me." said Vile.

Rock became mad and reached for a blaster.

"No need for that, enjoy the hospitality." said Vile.

Rock became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

Vile smiled.

"I feel that everyone should be welcome in my home no matter what." said Vile.

Rock moved his hand away from his blaster.

"Anyways, what're your thoughts about my butler Margaret?" said Vile.

Rock and Leslie became shocked.

"That lizard guy is named Margaret?" said Leslie.

"His parents were hippies." said Vile.

"Right." said Rock.

Vile grabbed a knife and fork before he began cutting up some meat and eating it.

"Mmm, you should try this Havartian, it's very good." said Vile.

Rock looked at some meat and cut a chunk off of it before eating it.

"Mmm, great." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

Rock was vomiting into a toilet.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Glad you like it." said Vile.

Rock nodded.

"Yeah, good." said Rock.

"Anyways, you like my home?" said Vile.

Leslie looked around and nodded.

"Yep, has it's ups." said Leslie.

"Yeah." said Rock, "It's nice and all but why did you build it here?"

"Good view of a beautiful planet." said Vile.

Rock turned to Earth.

"Yeah, it's probably the most beautiful planet in existence." said Rock.

A vibrating sound was heard and Rock pulled out his phone.

"Excuse me, I've got to take this." said Rock.

"Go right ahead." said Vile.

Rock stood up and walked off and turned on his phone.

"Yeah?" said Rock.

A split screen appeared and Meek was on the other line.

"Good news, that girl you had Sam tell me about, she's got lots of dirt." said Meek.

Rock became shocked.

"Really, what all is there?" said Rock.

"Sending it all to you right now." Meek said as he was doing tons of texting.

Rock looked at his phone and became shocked.

"Wow, for real?" said Rock.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah." said Meek.

"Okay then, thanks for letting me know." said Rock.

He pushed the end call icon and the split screen disappeared before he put his phone away and chuckled.

The meerkat then returned to the table.

"Sorry, that was my boss." said Rock.

He chuckled.

"She wanted me to work on another case when I was finished, but I told her it would take me a while." said Rock.

Vile nodded.

"Okay." said Vile.

He got up and walked to Rock.

"You seem like a hard worker." said Vile.

"Yeah, I'm very busy." said Rock.

"Anyways, see anything in here that interests you?" said Vile.

Rock looked around and saw the same box that Meek told him about.

"That box and the contents that might be inside of it." said Rock.

Vile saw the box and smiled.

"I see. How about this, you take the box, and in return, you don't arrest me." said Vile.

"Good offer, but there's just one problem." said Rock.

He held up his right hand, revealing that he had placed some laser cuffs on him and Vile.

"I don't negotiate." said Rock.

Vile is shocked.

"Come on I'm a business man." He said. "Can't we work something out?"

"Sure, do your prison time and we'll talk." said Rock.

Vile groaned.

Later; a ton of Galactic Federation officers were escorting Vile into a cruiser.

Leslie appeared next to Rock back in his everyday outfit.

"So that's what you do for a living huh?" said Leslie.

Rock nodded.

"Yep." said Rock.

He pulled the same box out of his jacket and gave it to Leslie.

"Here." said Rock.

Leslie became shocked.

"Wait, you're giving this to me? You don't even know what's in it." said Leslie.

"Perhaps, but I think it'll be safer in the hands of someone I trust." said Rock.

Leslie looked at the box and nodded.

"Thanks." said Leslie.

"Don't mention it. But if I were to deal with someone as shady as Vile, I would have done something very smooth, for example, I'd have mixed up the boxes, giving someone something else instead." said Rock.

The female laughed.

"Yeah, very smart." said Leslie.

She then became confused.

"What do you mean by that anyways?" said Leslie.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to give a lesson is all." said Rock.

Leslie was still confused before walking off.

"Oh uh, by the way." said Rock.

Leslie stopped and turned around.

"If you could take a guess on what's in the box, what would you say the object is?" said Rock.

"I don't know, if Galactic Federation was interested, I'd say a deadly weapon." said Leslie.

She walked off.

Rock chuckled.

"She's in for a surprise." Rock said to himself.


	7. Leslie's Full Plan Explained

With Eddy and Sanders; the two were filling up jugs full of water.

"Whew, very exhausting." said Sanders.

"You don't know exhausting until you've built a very unstable roller coaster out of nothing but wood." said Eddy.

 **Flashback**

The Eds were looking at an unstable roller coaster.

"I'm out here." said Edd.

He stared to walk off, but was stopped by Eddy.

"Why're you leaving?" said Eddy.

"Because every time we build a roller coaster, it always falls apart." said Edd.

Eddy groaned.

"That's not true." said Eddy.

Then a crashing sound was heard and Eddy turned to see his roller coaster was on the ground, shocking him.

"It fell apart." said Ed.

 **End Flashback**

"Not my best work." said Eddy.

He filled up one jug and placed a cap on it.

"This is going to take a while." said Eddy.

"I know." said Sanders.

With Leslie; she was now on an Incusrian ship walking towards a throne that Princess Attea was sitting on.

The rabbit bowed down.

"Enough with the pleasantries, hand it over." said Attea.

Leslie pulled out the box that Rock gave her and placed it on a tray that an Incursian was holding.

The Incursian walked over to Attea.

"I had to convince some guy I went to school with that I was just working with him to do the right thing just to get that box. Besides, the contents of that box are in high demand on the black market." said Leslie.

Attea grabbed the box and opened it up, revealing a PokeBall.

"I'll take any kind of credits." said Leslie.

The frog alien pulled the ball out and pushed the button on it, making it bigger.

She glared at Leslie.

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE!?" yelled Attea.

She tossed the ball at Leslie, hitter her in the head and releasing a Jigglypuff that was inside of it.

"Jigglypuff." said Jigglypuff.

Leslie noticed it and became shocked.

"I had it with me the whole time, honest, I have no idea how-"Leslie said before becoming shocked.

 **Flashback**

Rock was looking at the same box and walked into a bathroom.

" _If I were dealing with someone as shady as Vile, I would have done something very smooth, for example, I would have mixed up the boxes._ " Rock's voice said over the flashback.

Rock pulled out another box and opened it up, revealing the same Pokeball he had.

He smirked.

" _Giving someone something else instead._ " Rock's voice finished.

 **End Flashback**

Leslie was still very shocked.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" She shouted.

Back on Earth; Rock was sitting on the couch in his apartment with the real box and Sam was sitting next to him.

He slid the box under a lamp before it turned on and teleported the box away.

Then his laptop started beeping before Rock pushed a button on it, making a face chat of the Grand Councilwoman.

"Got your package." said Grand Councilwoman.

"Thought so. Inside that box is a weapon that's powerful enough to take control of tons of space satellites, making them able to destroy entire planets. And a list of names of everyone who was on Vile's pay grade." said Rock. "On that list is the name of one of the agents who works in the evidence locker."

Grand Councilwoman pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it followed by some type of remote control with a screen on it.

"And the witness?" said Grand Councilwoman.

"Leslie is a black market arms dealer who made a deal with both the corrupt agent and Vile. She pays the agent and Vile to get the weapon out of the lockers so that she can make a big sell to the Incursian Empire. The agent gets the weapon out of the locker, hands it over to Vile for safe keeping, begs to work with the Galactic Federatioin to get it back from Vile so that she can sell it off and enjoy a life of luxury." said Rock.

"Her only mistake was that the agent she was working with went to school with her." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock nodded.

"Yep. Right now, she's probably imprisoned by the Incursians for selling them a Jigglypuff." said Rock.

"Okay, I'll have some police arrest her and the agent on Vile's pay grade." Grand Councilwoman said before the screen turned off.

Rock sighed.

"One step ahead of Leslie the whole time." said Rock.

"So you had her figured out from the start the whole time. Trusted your instincts and they proved right." said Sam.

Rock nodded.

"Yep, and I could have fallen for her charms anytime. But I'm more into girls with blue streaks in their hair." said Rock.

Sam blushed.

"Oh stop." said Sam.

"Wish I could." said Rock.

Sam blushed even harder.

"Am I getting somewhere?" said Rock.

He smiled.

"I am." said Rock.


End file.
